ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves
Dwarves are a race that live in the mountains south of Thrine. They are short, burly, stubborn and possess unnatural strength more so than humans possess. They are very stubborn and have been firmly rooted in their mountain home. Their passion is geared toward their crafts of tinkering and smithing. They have had little desire in creating an empire. They are not a war waging race as their home is within the mountain, they have everything they need there. Dwarves are naturally resistant to heat which makes them able to withstand it which is great since most of their time is spent close to the forge. The flame from the forge is a piece of the living flame, one of the gods they worship alongside the death dealer, as they helped create the arms for her army. Culture Dwarves are very social creatures that prefer to interact with their own kind. There is an understood hierarchy that consists of well established families and the heads of those families lead a council that works as a governing body within their mountain home. Dwarves are not naturally a war waging species but will not hesitate to fiercely defend what is closest to them. They love their kind too much to be petty. They think of the whole race and not their individual issues so any kind of civil war among the dwarves is unheard of. Dwarves govern themselves strictly when it comes to their social standards. It is considered taboo for a dwarf to marry or procreate outside of the dwarven species. A dwarf who does this is not recognized any longer by dwarven society and is stripped of all titles earned. They are a very stubborn race and do not even answer to the High King and the High Queen. However, deep down they possess hearts of gold, and presently only the Princess Snow has been able to garner a close alliance with them as an outsider. They are naturally hands on, theoretical or philosophical concepts are not their strong points. They also have an unwillingness to change or adapt to the ever evolving circumstances in Ga’Leah because of their stubbornness, and so almost when it's too late that's when they will finally decide they need to change. For example when the blight came, after their numbers had finally withered away and it was almost too late, that was when they finally decided they needed to do something besides hide in their mountain. Characteristics The dwarves are a naturally short race; only the males can reach up to 5”4-5”5.They are burly, very stout, barrel chested and strong. Of course they possess the most magnificent beards of any race existing in Allutheria and Ga’leah, even the Gods boast that there is no beard like that of a Dwarven male’s. The female dwarves are a much rarer sight to see as they only reach to the height of 5”0, and they possess fewer characteristics than their male counterparts aside from their short size. They are petite versions of the males. Small and strong but a beard is rarer site on a female dwarf-simply a more feminine, curvy and slightly less hairy version of a male dwarf. Reproduction They reproduce as humans do, only a female dwarf is rare (one out of ten) making the race itself a smaller population than other races. A female dwarf’s gestation period lasts 12 months; a hybrid of a dwarf male and a female of another species would be as long as whatever is normal for the other species. The longest known living Dwarf survuved until the age of 250 years. Abilities They are very naturally resistant to fire. This natural resistance to flame makes them well equipped to work and perfect the art of forging and jewel crafting. Weaknesses They do not do well in colder regions, and are not strong swimmers. Due to their build they are not as swift as other races, but their speed is more in short bursts like that of a boar or a bull; something with barreling stampede only going one way. They are also vertically challenged, but never call a dwarf short! Category:Species